


【授权翻译】秘密关系  by IvanW

by mogana



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogana/pseuds/mogana
Summary: Chris和Zach互相爱慕，可是Chris无法出柜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secret Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035642) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> 授权翻译，原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035642/chapters/2065015
> 
> 原文完美符合我的脑洞，  
> 如果有任何不足之处，都是我翻译带来的问题。

第一章

伦敦时间中午12点01分的时候Chris的手机显示有一条短信，他笑了。不知道为什么他好像知道是谁发来的。

_生日快乐！_

_谢谢，Z。_

_找什么乐子了？_

_并没有，一直在工作。_

_无聊。_

_你在干吗？_

_为约会做准备。_

_和谁？_

_我最新的爱情战利品，lol。_

Chris在他安静的酒店房间里叹气，一个人。这不该对他产生困扰。他知道。Zach是Zach，Zach出柜了，并且为此感到自豪。即使Chris喜欢他，也没有什么会真的发生。对，他们曾经接过几次吻，他们还曾经在一次巡回演出里互相手淫过。但是Chris永远不会出柜。他不能这么对Zach。他们只能做朋友，Chris必须要面对现实。

_Chris?_

_Hey，我不想打扰你。下次再聊？_

_Ok。生日快乐，伙计。_

_谢谢，Z。晚安。_

****

Zach盯着他的手机叹了口气。

太他妈悲惨了。你为什么一定要爱上直男？几乎是直男。傻冒。

他自己都不知道骂了自己多少次。Chris在好莱坞，如果他想要保持他一线男星的地位，他必须是笔笔直的。Zach无法忘记他嘴唇尝起来是什么味道，但这没有任何意义。Chris的味道，在Zach手里的Chris的cock的感觉。这些都没有任何意义。因为他们永远都只能是朋友，不可能是其他任何什么关系。

太糟糕了，Zach讨厌这些。

讨厌每一次他看到的因特网上那些他们所谓秘密关系的暗示。每一次有些白痴（褒意的）粉丝问他关于Kirk和Spock或者Spirk或者其他任何事情，更糟糕的，Pinto。Yeah，当然，Zach倒是希望真是这样。

Zach决定永远只把Chris当作手淫的对象，同时假装自己能爱上其他什么人。

****

_你工作结束了么？_

_Yeah，刚刚结束。_

_那你现在打算干嘛？_

_去剧院。_

_和谁?_

_我，我自己，我, lol_

_什么？你自己？Chris？_

_Yeah, 没事。_

_你没有什么朋友么？_

_只有你。_

_你是想让我为你难过么？_

_你在工作？_

_没有，你这个狗屎。_

Chris看到Zach用的詞到时候笑了。他想念Zach。短信很好，它意味着一些事情。但是他想要看到Zach。触摸他。像平时一样就好。说到底为什么他要搬去纽约呢？

_你在干吗？_

_为秀做准备。_

_忙？_

_某种程度上。_

他叹气。

_那我就不耽误你了, Z._

_明天再聊?_

_Yeah. 总是如此._

Zach怀疑Chris有点伤心。这不是他能在短信里表现出来的东西。但是肯定有什么事情...他不知道。也许是因为Zach早些时候在因特网上看到的照片里他的眼睛。他看上去烦躁，生气，但是...还有一些其他东西，寂寞？然后现在，Chris要一个人去剧院。

Fuck，Zach希望自己可以在那里陪伴着Chris。他不喜欢他会寂寞这个想法。这让他的胸腔开始疼痛。所以到底为什么Zach一定要住在纽约呢？

****

Chris正要睡觉的时候手机响了。他在剧院看表演的时候关机了，刚刚打开。

_你还在外面？_

看上去这个短信已经发送了一段时间了，所以Chris皱着眉猜想Zach可能现在又忙了。

_现在回家了。_

他等了十分钟才收到短信回复。

_怎么样？_

_很好。笑死我了。（ _Laughed my ass off._ 字面意思：我把屁股都笑下来了）_

_我希望没有。会浪费一个好屁股。_

_LOL. 你的秀结束了？_

_Yeah. 现在和一起表演的人在外面._

_你为什么不和他们聊天?_

_我在他们聊着，同时和你聊。我可以并行。现在你那边很晚了对么？你刚刚回来？_

_去酒吧喝了一杯。_

_Oh? 和谁?_

_Brannagh_

_没有辣妹?_

Chris大笑，翻了个白眼。虽然他知道Zach不能看到。

_有女人._

_然后?_

_我没有乱搞，如果这是你想问的。_

_为什么不?_

_不喜欢一夜情.很快就离开了._

_回LA?_

_对，感谢上帝。我爱伦敦，但是我想念家。_

_我可能回去那里。_

_伦敦？我几个月内都不会回去。_

_不是那里，笨蛋。LA_

Chris的脉搏因为能和Zach私人见面这个想法剧烈的跳动起来。但是他不想太抱有希望。Zach说他会来的时候经常是不可靠的。

_怎么样?_

_好, 我们见个面._

Chris躺在床上。他想念Zach的声音，但是大多数时候短信会简单的多。而且听到Zach的声音会让情况更糟糕。听到看不到。当然看到和摸到更折磨人，但是显然Chris是个M。

_Hey._

_Yeah?_

_你该去睡了, Christopher._

_Ok_

_Hey._

_Yeah?_

_想你._

Chris的胸腔发紧，他比上双眼。艰难的吞咽了一下。

然后打字，

_也一样想你, Z. 晚安._

_晚安._

_****_

_Zach看了看表，知道自己很快就该上台了。再发几条短信。他已经一天或者两天没有收到Chris的消息了。他前面决定不再给他发短信，不想显得太粘人。但是现在。。。算了，管他呢。_

_Christopher?_

几乎是立刻就收到了回复，就好象Chris一直在盯着手机，等待Zach的短信。

_Zachary._

_你在哪里?_

_希思罗机场._

_准备等机?_

_Yeah, 回家. 虽然几天后又要回来，但还是很好._

Zach看了看他的手表然后叹气，永远都不够时间。

_我不得不走了，Chris。你到家之后会发消息给我么？_

_Yeah._

_当你着陆之后._

_OK_

_然后等你真正到家._

_过头了_

_答应我_

_好, Z. 再聊. Bye.._

_Bye._

Zach点击了手机上他最喜欢的Chris的照片。不用惊讶，那是他们俩的合照。Anton在他们都没有穿戏服的时候拍到的。他最爱Chris脸上的笑容。

上帝，他真是个傻瓜。爱着Chris。他自己都被自己搞烦了，把手机扔到了一边。

****

Chris从飞机上下来之后打了一个单词。

_着陆._

纽约已经很晚了，所以他并没有期待任何回复，但是Zach前面要求了所以他完成了。在飞机下降时候他看到LA的灯火非常开心。世界上没有多少这样的东西，该死，他太想念它了。

他从长期停车场取好车开回家已经是两个小时之后了。但是他还是忠实的给Zach发消息了。

_到家了，睡觉._

他脑子非常疲劳，感觉自己脱光钻进被子之后几个小时或者几天都不会起床。

Chris被手机铃声吵醒了。他闭着眼睛到床头柜上够手机。

“’llo.”

“Christopher,” Zach兴奋的说.

虽然他的声音让他一阵颤动，Chris呻吟着躺回被窝，“见鬼的现在几点？“

“LA时间11点,懒鬼.”

“我很累.”

“我知道，宝贝. 但是我刚好有空，而且我知道你想和我聊天.”

Chris不由自主的笑了。和Zach聊天的时候很难不微笑，“我当然想和你聊天。Wow，面对面的，更好。”

“活生生的. Well, 至少在电话上是活生生的.”

门铃响了Chris呻吟. “搞什么?”

“你在诅咒什么?”

“有人敲门. 最好不要是我经纪人. 我要杀了她.” 当门铃又一次响起的时候Chris怒火上升.

“最好去看看. 也许只是个快递.”

“我没有订东西.” Chris套上T恤和运动裤，敲门的人好像已经靠在门铃上一样。“我向上帝发誓，我要打他一拳。”

“友善点, Chris. 他只是在做他的工作.”

Chris 抱怨. “都没喝上咖啡呢. 回来第一天就已经有人来折磨我了.”   他光着脚跌跌撞撞的走向门打开。

“特别快递.”

Chris的嘴巴都惊讶得张大了。Zach站在门外，手里电话贴着耳朵，脸上有个Chris见过的最愚蠢的笑容。

“你这个混蛋!” Chris说, 然后扑到他怀里紧紧抱住 。“为什么不告诉我是你? 为什么不告诉我你要来.”

Zach同样紧紧的回抱着他，“最后一分钟。并且我只能停留几个晚上就得回去。”

Chris知道他应该放开Zach。这拥抱时间已经远远超过了两个好兄弟之间的友好拥抱时间，但是该死的，Zach感觉很好，看上去很好，闻起来也很好。最后他强迫自己放开，手臂友好的搭在Zach肩膀。“快进来。然后赶紧做点该死的咖啡！”

“为什么是我去做咖啡？”Zach抱怨，“我才是那个客人。”

Chris打了个哈欠，“ 客人个屁，你在这里从来没有做过客人。并且我还没有清醒到可以干活。“他摸着肚子说。

Zach看了他一眼。虽然浑身皱巴巴的，还没洗澡，但是Chris看上去简直太他妈的辣了。“告诉我你不需要工作。因为我跑了这么远过来，如果你要工作我会非常非常的生气。“

“不，不，没有工作。还没有。”

“感谢上帝。“他吸了吸鼻子，”去冲个澡，宝贝。你冰箱里有可以做早餐的东西么？或者午饭？“

”我看上去像是有时间去购物过么？我昨天晚上才回来，到家之后就睡到现在。“

”好吧，给我你该死的车钥匙。一件连帽衫。我可不想被人认出来。“

”Ah yes." Chris笑了，“世界著名的Zachary Quinto。”

Zach翻了个白眼。“快去洗澡。我鼻子都被冒犯到了。”

“也很高兴见到你。Z。” Chris嘀咕了一句，消失在门厅下。

Zach拿了Chris的钥匙和套头运动衫去商店。这是他想要的，也是一种折磨。当他们两个和其他人在一起时保持好朋友的关系要容易得多，就像最近在日本。甚至可以触摸。但是当只有他们两个的时候，没有其他人润滑，对Zach来说他控制不住的想每时每刻把手放在Chris身上。

巡回的并没有帮助。第一次巡回，他们俩都有点醉的时候，他亲吻了Chris。Chris回吻了。但是并没有更深入了，而且他们俩第二天谁也没有再提起。几个星期之后Chris吻了Zach，那次他们最后互相手淫了。第二天早上，他们也没有提起。但是那只后，再也没有接吻了。再之后一直如此。

仍然有很多碰触，但是没有嘴唇，手也绝对没有放到不合适的位置。Zach觉得这是Chris的选择，因为对他自己来说，他不仅还想和Chris重复那些，还想要更多。

他带着几包杂货回到Chris家，他只被一个粉丝逮住拍照签名。不算糟糕。在Chris回到厨房的时候Zach刚刚做好煎蛋卷和土豆，Chris穿着Zach见过的最性感的牛仔裤，和他最爱的白色亨利衬衫。Zach又给了Chris一杯咖啡。

“谢谢。你把我照顾得很好。”Chris带着他杀手般的笑容说。Zach试图无视他心脏传来的跳动。

“坐下，吃饭。“

朋友。只是朋友。朋友。

”你今天想干嘛？“Zach问。

“没什么事。就想和你坐在沙发上依偎着看电影或者干嘛。我不想出去。“Chris满嘴食物的说。

几个小时依偎着Chris？叹气。Yeah，那很不错。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“这是什么爆米花？”Zach问Chris。他们慵懒的躺在Chris家沙发上看一部非常愚蠢的恐怖片。

“额，低脂肪无黄油之类的。“

Zach朝Chris扔了一颗，“你认真的么？为什么要管这个？这件衬衫太搞笑了。”

“Oh，别抱怨了。我现在有点害怕。“

”害怕？“Zach嘲弄，“你看了几次了？”

“我不知道，但是每次我都会害怕。现在，停止做个混蛋，过来抱着我。“

Zach就是无法拒绝Chris，无论那是个多糟糕的主意，而且老实说，他来LA看Chris就是为的这个。显然，他喜欢折磨自己。

他走到沙发尾部，Chris就坐在那里。他移动他们让自己坐在沙发上然后Chris就在他旁边，背刚好斜靠着自己。他打开手臂拥抱住Chris，然后立刻注意到了Chris头发上传来的橘子香味。

“你用什么香波？”

“我不知道，可能是什么橘子奶昔之类的。“

Zach闭上眼睛，怀抱着Chris让他身体起了反应。他把Chris的头推开了一点。“把你的头发从我脸上移开。”

“为什么你这么暴躁?” Chris听起来有一种受伤的茫然.

他更用力的抱紧他，“我只是不喜欢恐怖电影。”

"我们可以看点别的，当这个看完之后。“Chris说，”Oh,  我讨厌接下来的部分。“

然后他把头转回去，几乎是直直对着Zach的眼睛。他天蓝色的眼睛透露出一种激烈的情绪，完完全全的盯着Zach，Zach几乎无法呼吸。每次Chris这么看着他他都无法呼吸。

舌头伸了出来，舔着嘴唇，Zach就是注视着，他的胃收紧，想要的需求如此迫切，他几乎要流泪了。

他摇头，吞咽着，“停止。”

“什么？”Chris无辜的问。

“不要持续挑逗我。”

“挑逗你？”

Zach点头，“不要。”

Chris的手够上Zach的脸颊，拇指轻轻擦过那里的皮肤，“如果我不是在挑逗呢？”

"Chris?"

Chris自己都不能确定自己在做什么。这是个坏主意，不是么？但是上帝啊，Zach正抱着他，而且见鬼的，根本就没有办法忽视，他是这么这么想要留在他怀抱里，盯着他深邃的漆黑的眼睛。

“我有没有告诉过你你有一双我见过的最让人惊叹的眼睛？“Chris问，继续抚摸Zach的脸颊。那摸上去不可思议的柔软和温暖。“就像现在，我见鬼的都不能把我的眼光从它们移开。”

Zach小小的笑了一下，但是这快让人无法呼吸了，“你才是那个有让人惊叹的眼睛的人。“

”我好想吻你。“Chris低语。他的拇指抚摸Zach的下唇，”如果我开始了我不认为我还能停下来。“

”我不认为我会让你停下来。“

Chris把头移到Zach脖子后面，从他膝盖上抬起身，拉低他脑袋。他们的嘴距离对方现在只有几英寸了，他可以感觉到Zach的呼吸扑到他的嘴唇上。而且，一样，他还是无法把眼光从那双漆黑有神的眼睛上移开。

“告诉我你和我一样想要这个，“Chris说，嘴唇轻轻擦过Zach的。

“更想要.”

然后Zach将自己的唇挤向Chris的，他们嘴唇激烈的相碰，Chris的舌头穿过Zach的嘴唇，口舌交互。

Chris亲过很多女孩，他也亲过一个男人，不过那是拍电影。这世上他真正意义上吻过的一个男人就是Zach。上帝，Zach是最让人惊叹的吻者。就像他要把Chris吃下去一样，而且该死的他一点也不介意因为他也想把Zach吃下去。

Zach把他推到在沙发上，他平躺着然后Zach压在他身上。Chris有一瞬间的恐慌。不是因为Zach会伤害他。见鬼，当然不。相反，他可能都比Zach强壮。但是如果这继续发展为...其他事情，Chris就再也回不了头了。他们再也没有办法退回到朋友的位置。如果这会毁灭他们的关系呢？他可以承受生命中没有Zach么？他可以在Zach讨厌他的时候和他一起参演下一部Star Trek么？见鬼，如果Zach恨他，他该怎么办？

Zach肯定是感觉到了什么，因为他变得僵硬，然后突然停止了吻Chris。他抬起身，手肘撑住，盯着Chris，他的眼光深邃而看不出意思。几乎有点像是Spock。“Chris？”

“我真的想要你.”

“但是—”

“如果之后你恨我我会死掉的.”

“我为什么要恨你, Christopher?”

他用力的吞咽了一下。试图把紧张的情绪赶跑。“我永远不会——我们不能公开。”他闭上眼睛。“你不得不隐藏。它会真的变成现在每个人所认为我们保持着的那种秘密关系。那对你太不公平了。而且你——你现在大部分时间住在纽约。我住在这里。我们两个人谁都不想搬家，Z。”

“就算这一切都是真的。我还是不会恨你。”

“我不能承受你不在我身边。我的意思是......知道你在那里。如果我们......如果最后你发现你觉得我太混蛋了没法应付，你就会走掉。“Chris停了一下，舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇，“你——我爱你。”

“我全都知道，Chris。你说的每一件事。这就是为什么我一直没有处理这个，关于我们。但是相信我，我比想要其他任何东西更想要这个。我可以溺死在你的每一件事里。“

 

”Zach，“ 他开始呼吸了，感觉Zach充血的性器挤压着他的腿，“请，请fuck me。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Zach都不知道他们是怎么进了卧室，当他们试图剥掉衣服的时候，他突然想到了什么。

“Pine，你最好告诉我你这里有该死的安全套和润滑剂，我不会还要为了买它们再去那该死的杂货店吧。”

Chris笑着喘气，他躺平在床上。他的亨利衬衫已经被扔在地上。“Yeah，我卧室都有。” 他想坐起来，不过Zach摇了摇手。

“就快点脱掉你那些该死的衣服。我会去拿它们。”

“在洗涤槽下面。”Chris在他身后喊。

见鬼，难道他真的要拿安全套和润滑油然后和Chris做爱？美梦成真还是会成为他这辈子犯过的最大的错误？干，他想要Chris。他爱Chris。但是——

“Zach?”

“来了。” 他回答。

这可能是他能和Chris在一起的唯一机会了。见鬼，他可能后天就要离开LA然后在下一部ST启动前再也见不到Chris。他拿好了安全套和润滑剂走回Chris的床边。

Chris全身赤裸的躺着。他的头靠在床头板上，他的腿微微的伸展着，手摸着自己的阴茎。

“见鬼，Chris，你怎么这么辣？”

Chris微笑，“是的，当然，否则我怎么会得到你？”

Zach翻了个白眼大笑。他脱掉了剩下的衣服，跪在床上抱住Chris.倾身直面Chris的脸，眼光直直的盯着Chris的。“我有没有说过你有着我见过的世界上最不可思议的眼睛？”

“我在哪里听过这标准？”

“Hmm，没有标准。我在遇到你之前从来没有见过这种颜色的眼睛，现在我梦里全是这样的眼睛。”

Chris舔了一下自己的唇。“上帝啊，Zach，我都要高潮了。“

”我希望你能等一下我，Pine。“Zach慢慢的吻他，他舌头伸出来品尝Chris嘴唇的味道。“除了你的眼睛，我还梦到你的嘴唇。我能理解你为什么老是要舔他们，因为我也想做一样的事。”

Chris大小，“Yeah，那你还梦到什么？”

“Hmm。你的手臂，你的胸，你的老二，最精彩的是你那美妙绝伦的屁股。“Zach又吻了他一下。”你知道的。你知道我想要你。你总是知道。“

”我也想要你，Z。但就是——“

”我知道。”他的额头靠着Chris的，“我知道我不应该干你。我知道我应该立刻跳上第一架航班飞回纽约。还有那些只能存在于我和你两个人知道的吻。我知道这所有的一切，Chris，我应该要恨你。但是我爱你而且我永远不会改变。我试过不再爱你，但是失败了。“

“你试过不去爱我？”Chris轻轻的问，他蓝色的眼睛明亮而浓烈。

“上帝，是的。我不想要爱一个永远可望不可及的直男演员。伙计。大概是直男。但是那是你，我控制不了自己不去爱你的所有。“

”Zach，我也爱你。我恨我自己要这样伤害你。“

“我知道。”Zach黑色的眼睛深深的看着他，眼神如此炙热Chris几乎都要无法呼吸了。他在这样目光的注视下总是无法呼吸。那会让他的阴茎发硬让他发出祈求的呜咽。只有Zach对他有这样的影响力。Chris曾经想过为什么世界上有这么多人偏偏要是Zach。但是他再也没有多想。

他手指够上Zach的下巴，“请你？求你？”

Zach折下身亲吻Chris，他的舌头舔拭Chris的下唇，Chris发出难耐的呻吟。

Zach捧着Chris的脸继续吻他，火热的甜蜜的他可以这么吻下去几个小时也不厌烦。没有人吻上去像Zach。就好像如果不让他继续他就会死掉一样。Chris想如果停止也许他们都会死。

Chris的手在Zach背上滑动，感受着他的肌肉的线条，他的手指慢慢的移动到Zach圆润光滑的屁股上。他将要干Zach，很快，但是现在，他想要Zach进入自己。

“请你，”他又说了一次，呻吟声被Zach吞下，“干我。”

Zach黑色的眼睛充满了欲望，他起身抓来安全套和润滑油。Chris拿过安全套，咬开包装。对着他即将成为的爱人傻笑，他双手颤抖着（虽然不想承认）够向Zach坚硬的老二，帮他套上安全套。

“你真美。”Zach呢喃着。他打开润滑油，挤出透明光滑的液体。

Chris看着Zach打开他的腿，将第一根沾染了润滑油的手指插入。他狠狠的吸了口气。

“还好么，宝贝？”

Chris点头，“Yeah。”

Zach的手指慢慢的深入, 当第二根手指慢慢加入的时候，那些微的刺痛都消失了。“还好么？”

“哦-哦，我不是玻璃做的，Z。“

Zach微笑。”我知道，但你是第一次。“

Chris舔了一下嘴唇点头，“yeah。”

他必须承认Zach跪在他两腿之间，手指在他身体里进出的感觉有点陌生。当他第一次见到Zach的时候绝对没有想到他最后会变成这样，求着被干。他不后悔。因为这是Zach，见鬼的，Chris想要他。

当第三根手指进入的时候，他嘴唇不由自主的溢出一丝刺痛，“那有点疼。”

“我知道，宝贝。很快就好，我保证。”Zach说，抚摸着他的大腿来安慰他。

Chris相信Zach。比对任何人都相信，真的，所以他点头，试着放松。他想要这个，他仍然是他自己。突然之间刺痛消失了，他呼出一口气。

“好多了。”他告诉Zach。Zach干了些什么然后用他的手指就让Chris眼睛往上翻，“哦，哦，干。”

Zach大笑，“我觉得你会喜欢这个。”

“喜欢它？再来一次，现在。”

“苛刻的混蛋。“但是Zach手指又做了一次，Chris意识到他肯定戳到他前列腺了。他以前听过这个但是从来没有想到是这样的感觉。

他又一次舔唇，”Zach，来吧。”

一边黑色的眉毛挑起，让他想起Spock。但是Zach的手指拔了出去，

Chris眨了眨眼，艰难的吞咽了一下，因为Zach抬起了他的腿加到Zach的肩膀上。他抬起头看着Zach把老二慢慢的插入。Chris浑身僵硬。

“放松，宝贝。如果你不这么害怕会少受点伤害。“

”好的。“Chris强迫自己放松，Zach巨大坚硬的老二开始插入。当Zach看上去想知道自己能不能继续的时候，Chris点头。插得更深。”哦哦。好。不算坏。“

Zach小小的笑了一下，声音嘶哑，有点喘不过气的感觉。“相信我，我感到不可思议的好。“

Chris咧嘴。“是么？我喜欢这个声音。”

“好吧，我喜欢你说可以动的时候。“

他大笑，“对。对。动，全部给我，Z。”

Zach得意得笑着把自己全部深深插入。Chris的手指深深的陷入床单，调整身体适应入侵。火辣辣的感觉还在，但是几乎感觉不到。现在感觉某种程度上来说很好。

Chris的手够上自己的阴茎，在Zach再一次拔出又插入的过程中开始自己撸管。在Zach的老二用力的干到他前列腺的时候，Chris的身体随着欲望剧烈的颤抖。

“Zach，Oh，干，对！”

一次又一次，Zach推进，他黑色的眼睛紧闭，脸颊通红，Chris不能看到其他的了。这是真的。Zach和他真的在一起了。他增大了撸动幅度，拳头向下，看着他爱人的脸，想要永远记住这个，为了即将到来的没有Zach的那些星期。

“Chris，”Zach呻吟着，加快了速度，“真他妈紧。”

Chris感到兴奋，他的睾丸缩紧，知道他的高潮快到了，比他预想到的更快，他希望这可以持续几个小时，但是这对他们来说太多了。他们两个在一起耗费了太久时间。

“Zach，张开眼睛，看着我。”

Zach打开眼睑，深情的盯着Chris的凝视。

“爱你。”Chris喃喃的说，他高潮来了，他的老二在手里喷发，溢出了手指。

Zach加快了速度然后哭着喷发了。“哦哦哦哦哦“ 然后倒在了Chris身上。

过了一回，Zach挪到了Chris身边，抚平他被汗湿透的额头上的头发，“那是——那是——”

“是的，那是。”Chris的拇指刷过Zach下巴上的胡渣。“你性感的要命。“

他笑，“是么？”

“哦，当然。你以为我会把我的处男屁眼给其他什么谁么？”

Zach大笑，“显然不会。”

Chris吻他，“你真的要搬走么？

Zach回吻，“你知道我必须这样。我不想离开LA，我不想离开你，但是现在。。。这就是我不得不做的。”

Chris闭上眼睛。“好吧。我只是。。。你不在这里的时候我很想你。”

“我也想你。但是见鬼的，反正你也很快要去拍摄工作了。我们会在日本再见。“

”不一样。“

”是不一样，“Zach同意，”但是，我爱你，这不会变化。“

Chris点头，”我很高兴。我饿了，你饿么？“

Zach笑了，”没有什么比你的胃更能打破气氛了。“

”好吧，性总是能让我饥饿。我说我们去搞快批萨，或者两块。“

“你就靠批萨，汉堡和咖啡活着。”

“那有什么错？”

“想到你吃的东西，很难想象你能如此的火辣。”

Chris咧嘴，“是，不管怎么样，等我们吃完，我们再继续做爱。再多做一些。你知道的，一直做到你不得不离开。”

“听上去像个计划。”Zach不想去想要离开这件事，它很快就会发生，那时候他就不得不处理和Chris的秘密关系，而他很怀疑他自己是不是真的可以处理这个。他会尝试，因为如果世界上有任何人值得他去尝试这个，那就是Chris。Zach弯腰狠狠的吻Chris。也许在批萨送达之前可以再做一次。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

_你再也没有给我发过消息。_

_你想让我说什么？_

_我不知道。说你想我。_

_我想念你。_

_哦，听上去可真有诚意。_

_你想从我这里得到什么，Christopher？_

_现在每次我在新闻里看到你，都是你和那该死的Miles在一起。_

_你知道的，你才是那个不想让我们关系公开的人。你想要隐藏...这没问题。我在这边（纽约）你在那边（LA）。Miles在这边。_

_我也以为我可以没关系的。_

_你想要怎么样我都可以。但是你不可能鱼和熊掌兼得，Christopher。_

_我们都几个月没见了。_

_你开始像个怨妇了。_

_你为什么要这么伤人？_

_我们没有见面是谁的错呢？_

_我忙着工作的事。_

_我也忙。_

_我很快又要忙起来了。也许你可以来看看我？_

_我不知道能不能做到。_

_OK_

_我会努力。_

_Ok_

_真的。只是现在要离开真的很困难。_

_我知道，明白。_

_我要走了。忙成狗。_

_好，再见。_

****

Chris很累。真正的那种累。在湿冷的天气里拍了一整天电影，真是好漫长的一天。能回到酒店房间让自己干燥暖和起来再高兴不过了。他现在需要一个舒服的长长的热水澡，一堆好酒好菜，再睡个好觉。就按这个顺序来。

他刚刚回到房间打开阳台那边玻璃门上的帘子，有人敲门了。

他希望就只是他多要的那个枕头来了，千万不要是电影的事。他只想一个人呆着。

Chris走到门前通过猫眼往外看，只能看到一个黑色短发的男人。他叹着气开门，然后。。。

“哦，我的上帝。”

Zach微笑，“我能进来么？”

Chris的心脏失了一跳，他手环上Zach手臂上的肌肉把他飞快的推进房间。Zach脚把门踢上了。

“你头发怎么了？”Chris问，表现得像个傻瓜。

“我跑了这么远过来而这就是你想问的？你头发怎么了？“Zach摆了摆头。“过来这边。”

Chris钻进他怀里，Zach紧紧的抱住他，他们两个谁都没有说话。过了几分钟Chris把头靠在Zach的肩膀上。“你怎么找到我的？我都没有告诉你我住在哪里。”

“超能力.”（原文是ESP，大概是超能力的意思）

Chris抬起头盯着Zach，“什么？”

Zach翻了翻眼睛，“我联系了你朋友他告诉我的。那没有多困难。”他手托起Chris的脸，“你看上去很累。”

“我是很累。而且很冷。而且很饿。见鬼的折磨人的一天。“Chris叹息，”不过现在不会了。你能呆多久？“

”就一个晚上。需要回——就是需要回去。“

Chris不想听到Zach必须要回去哪里。他不会喜欢那个答案。他们两个都不会喜欢，真的。“我好想吻你。”

“来吧。”Zach轻柔的说。

他靠近，上帝啊他爱Zach闻起来的味道，也爱Zach的嘴唇覆上他嘴唇的感觉。这是一个带着试探性的吻。从他们第一次在一起开始就是这样。再一次互相了解对方。Zach加深了这个吻，他的手环上Chris的脖子。他的舌头伸进Chris嘴里，品尝，挑逗。见鬼的，Chris硬得都能当钉子了。

当这个吻结束的时候，他们两个人都快喘不过气来。

“有时候我真是恨我自己为什么见鬼的这么想要你，Chris。”Zach低语。

Chris吞咽了一下. “我知道。”

“告诉我一切都值得。”

“是的，它值得，Zach。我爱你。我知道你爱我。”

Zach闭上眼睛，额头紧靠Chris，“是的，是的，我爱你。”

“一起洗澡？”

Zach吻他. “Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

Zach双手从后面怀抱上Chris的时候，Chris发出了放松和满足的叹息。只有和Zach在一起才会有的感觉。

鼻子贴着Chris的耳朵轻轻抚摸，刚刚淋浴过的湿漉漉的手指擦过Chris的下巴。“Hmm，我喜欢你打理的光溜溜的。“

Chris在Zach嘴唇舔上自己脖子的时候闭上了眼睛，Zach轻轻的咬着他的耳朵。

“拍电影，”Chris低喃，“我没有其他选择。”

“太糟糕了，”Zach在他耳边说，Chris的脊椎升起一阵颤抖，“我也喜欢你满脸邋遢的时候。”

Chris叹息着抬起头，让Zach可以更方便的咬上他的脖子。

“我咬你的时候你总是抱怨，但是我想，你喜欢这个。”Zach把他转过来面对面，淋浴头的水从他们头上浇下。“我也喜欢你有胡子的时候。见鬼，Pine，我猜我只是喜欢你。”

Chris嗓子发紧，他轻轻的够上Zach的嘴唇。Zach的络腮胡有点硬，但是Chris完全不介意。这让他感觉到Zach是个男人，而自己正在吻他。

“Hmm，”Zach打破了这个吻，“我差点忘记了你就是喜欢这些感性的东西。“

“闭嘴。”Chris吻上Zach脸上愚蠢得意的笑，Zach呼吸开始急促，他把Chris翻过去压在墙上，一只手紧紧握住了Crhis的老二，“Fuck。”

“这就是我想干的，宝贝。把自己埋到你甜蜜的屁股里。“

Chris紧紧抱着他，在他脖子上不停的亲吻，“那你该死的还在等什么？快。”

Zach那得意的笑容又回来了，“保险套和润滑油，Christopher。”

Chris呻吟着把头埋进Zach的胸前，“Shit，在外面，我盥洗用品袋里。“

”你是个可怕的计划者，Pine。“Zach咬了一下Chris的下唇，”我去拿。“

”你会把房间里弄得到处都是水的。“Chris抗议。

“我看上去像是会在意么？”Zach打开淋浴间的玻璃门离开浴室，没有擦干，当然。

Chris摸上自己的阴茎，决定自己继续狂欢，随着淋浴的节奏自己干。

“有些人很饥渴啊，”Zach回到浴室，把他的手从老二上拉开，把他转过身去撑着墙壁。

“上帝啊。”

Zach用力拍了一下Chris的屁股。“注意，“Chris听到润滑油流出的声音，然后Zach把安全套套上，”准备好，公主。”

Chris漏出一声呼吸，更用力的张开。“混蛋。”

“如果你坚持的话。”Zach伸入一根手指，“再一根？”

“当然，上帝啊，当然。“

Zach两根修长优雅的手指探进自己，Chris几乎就释放了。他太想念这个了，渴望它。上帝啊，他需要它。需要Zach。他简直一塌糊涂。

当第三根手指开始扩张的时候，Chris几乎控制不住的喘息，“Fuck，fuck，上帝啊，Zach，就。。就。。。”

“太多了？”

“不够，我想要你干我。我想要你把我干翻。”Chris说，迎上他，“现在。”

Zach呼吸急促起来，“我爱死你讲下流话的样子的。”

他收回手指，插入又粗又硬阴茎，简直大得有点无法承受，但是Chris做到了，一阵猛烈的撞击。

"上帝啊，你实在太紧了，“Zach低吼，“我快到了。“

”我也是。“

”我们就。。。我们就在这里来一发，然后去床上再慢慢来。“Zach建议，他几乎像是惩罚一样的又深又快的撞击。Chris不介意。他想要更多的感受Zach，多到他无法承受。

“好，fuck，好。就说那个詞吧。”Chris祈求。

“来吧，Chris，现在。”Zach在Chris耳边说。

“上帝啊，你简直让我疯狂。“ Chris喷发的如此激烈，如果不是Zach托着他已经摊倒了。

Zach又干了一次，两次，三次。。。然后他低吼着虔诚的叫着Chris的名字释放出来。

Chris几乎不记得他们怎么回到了酒店床上，显然他们回去了，而且Zach说话算话，第二次干了他，更慢更甜蜜的。

“Zach?”

“Mm.”

Chris咬了咬唇，现在他不太肯定他应不应该问。

“怎么了?”

“你介意我多问一点他的事么？”上帝，他听上去像13岁。

Zach没有回答。起码一开始没有。然后Chris感觉自己更蠢了。

“介意.”

Chris紧紧闭上眼睛。“所以。。。所以如果我让你抛弃他，你会么？”

“Christopher.”

“你会么？”

“你不会这么问的.”

Chris剧烈的颤抖着，他觉得自己可能会坏掉，“但是你会么？”

如果Zach说他不会，Chris可能就——

“Yeah, 我会的.”

他几乎想不到回应的詞，“我不会那样要求的。”

“我知道。睡吧，Chris。你明天还要早起。”

Zach怀上他的腰把他抱紧。

第二天早上他醒过来的时候Zach已经离开了。他给Chris留了咖啡和一张纸条。  _我讨厌说再见，但是我爱你._


	6. Chapter 6

纽约，2014年11月

 

“你知道我不能就因为你要来纽约几天就放下所有的事情陪你，”Zach说，感到无来由的生气。

他的宣言被一阵意味深长的停顿打断了。事实上，Chris安静的时间太长了，Zach几乎以为电话已经断掉了。他心里有个做对的小人想要跳出来问，“你现在能听到我么？”

“好。”Chris声音很轻柔，但是很低沉。“好吧，我猜事情就是这样的，如果你不能，你就是不能。“

Zach重重的陷入沙发，指尖按着眉心。他头开始剧烈的疼痛。一种Pine痛。

“好吧，那我应该去，“Chris继续，他声音起伏着一种摸得到的疼痛，“去看看——”

“Christoper，”Zach用力的叫他的名字，想停下他自怜的表演。

“什么？” 起伏的疼痛被一阵尖锐的刺痛替代。

“你知道我会去见你的。你总是知道。”Zach叹息，“你想来这里么？”

“那——那——？”

“不在，他现在不在。上帝啊，Chris，你觉得如果他在我会叫你过来么？”Zach更用力的按着眉心。

“我不知道，Zach。这只是一个问题。你看，这也许不是个好主意。”

“不，它是个好主意。我想见你。”

“听起来可不像。”

Zach想尖叫。他讨厌每次Chris都要让他这样祈求。他就应该直接说不。他有Miles。Miles是个小甜心。他是真的爱Zach。但是有Miles远远不够。他永远也无法填补这个空白。Christopher.该死的.Pine形状的空白。

"来我公寓。求你。“

”如果你确定的话。“

”我很确定。“

”我周六晚上过去。等事情忙完之后，不确定会多晚。“

Zach点头，虽然Chris看不见。”我会等你。”

“晚安。”

“安。”

通话结束了，Zach看着躺在他脚边的Noah。“我总是在等。”

****

过了午夜他门上传来轻轻的敲门声。Zach身体里那个反对的小人想要无视它。但是没有Chris他会该死的一个人，最后空洞的一个人，就因为Chris不在。

他把门开了一条缝隙，刚好露出额头。“Hey。”

Chris站在那里看向他，海洋般蔚蓝的眼睛里充满渴望，一下子击中了Zach。他舌头伸出来轻巧的舔过下唇。“Hi，我能进去么？”

Zach打开门让Chris进入公寓，进入他的生活...又一次的。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“我卖掉了LA的房子。”

Chris感觉有人往他心脏刺了一刀。心如刀割。他觉得是Zach干的。但是他努力让自己声音保持平稳。毕竟，他是个演员。“哦。”

Zach现在在这个国家另一端，一个长长的停顿，“什么？”

“没事。”Chris从厨房窗户往外看他的后院。他的房子，他超级无敌爱着的，突然变得无法忍受的空旷和孤独。

“肯定有什么事情。”

“就只是。。。我猜你永远也不会回来了。”他能感觉自己声音里的沉重。他一点也不想自己变得粘人。永远不。

“我现在住在纽约。”Zach回答。他并不是有意如此，可是那就像是扇了Chris一巴掌。

“Yeah，当然。忘了它。不用介意。不是什么大事。”

Zach叹息。“告诉我你想从我这里得到什么。”

_所有的。我想要你所有的一切。我想要你爱我。_

但是他说，“没有任何事情。Zach。我知道你现在住在那里了。“

“又不是说你会想我。你有你那么多LA的朋友。”

 _就像他们是Zach似的，他们中的任何一个。_ 但是不要粘人，Chris提醒自己。他不相信童话故事和永远的爱这些事情。现在这种废话就是为什么。

“Yeah，肯定。”Chris把视线从他后院转开，去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒。

”你还好么？“

”我很好，Zach。我猜我就是有点惊讶。并不知道你已经完全放弃LA了。“

”我还是爱着LA，Chris。“

”但你就是更爱纽约？“

”不是更爱，不一样的爱。“

Chris知道他们不是在谈论城市。Chris是LA。Zach说他还爱着LA，其实是指还爱着Chris。而纽约是指。。。都没关系了。

”我希望——“

”什么？你希望什么，宝贝？“

这句话让Chris嗓子发紧。就像那样叫着他宝贝，就像对Zach来说他还是很重要似的。是啊他就是不公平，他知道。

“我希望你从来没有离开过LA。”

又一个长长的停顿，“有时候你需要一点改变。”

Chris眼里露出受伤的神色。“知道么？我想我有个不得不接的电话。”

“Chris—”

“我们过段时间再聊，Zach，好么？”

“Yeah。我.....我想你。”

Chris点头，好像Zach能通过电话看到他似的。“我也是，再见。”他挂断电话，摘下眼镜擦拭眼睛。反正都是他的错。他应该就这样结束他们这样的一次有一次的互相折磨。

他在手机打字。

_也许我们应该_

然后都删掉了。他没办法做到。他就是白痴。


	8. Chapter 8

下午三点的时候门铃响了，Chris想要无视它。他刚旅行回来，又累又有点时差，而且并不希望谁来敲门。他前面想过要订个批萨但是还没有决定要不要订，所以并不应该有谁来敲门。

不管那是谁在敲门，他都该死的太有毅力了。Chris放下刚刚自己为自己做好的冰咖啡去开门。猛的打开门，打算把敲门者骂个狗血淋头。

“什么？！” 

“Hi.”

Chris只能盯着这个男人——Zach——站在门外。他肯定自己在做梦或者是产生了什么幻觉，因为Zach不可能在这里，没有任何理由在这里。

“你是要站在那里张着嘴让苍蝇飞进还是让我进门？“

好吧，他听起来就是Zach。

”你想进来？“

“我大老远跑过来不是为了站在门外的。”Zach推开他走进屋子。然后Chris注意到他带了一个背包。

“轻装上阵?”

“不能长住.”

当然不能。他们无论是谁都从来不能长住。Chris张嘴想要说些什么讽刺的话，但是Zach突然把他推到墙上，舌头伸入Chris嘴巴。

Zach抓住Crhis的手腕抬到头顶，双方的身体用力的靠紧。Chris几乎立刻就硬了，他的老二顶着牛仔裤。

“你的脸上毛茸茸的。“Zach一边咬着Chris的嘴唇一边抱怨。

“你也是.”

“想干你。”Zach的嘴唇移动到Chris的喉节，不住的吸吮，啃咬。

他应该拒绝。他应该推开Zach说，这次不行。

相反，他抱紧Zach，听到自己的呻吟，“来吧。”

他们不知怎么就来到了床上，Zach很快把他们都剥光了。一瞬间分开Chris的腿用力的进入。Zach干的又快又用力节奏快的让他几乎无法招架。Zach亲得如此投入，Chris决定把那些忧郁的感觉都推到一边。以后有的是时间忧郁。有的是时间。

事后他们定了一个批萨，依偎在沙发上边吃边喝啤酒。Zach留了一个晚上，然后他们又做了几次，但是到第二天早上一切就又都结束了。他必须要回纽约了。

Zach要离开Chris屋子的时候转回头说，”听着，我，那个，我在纽约买了一个阁楼。“

Chris点头，“我知道。”

“你听说了?”

他又点头。可能他点头的次数多得可以当摇头娃娃了。“是啊，有人太好心要给我看Variety的文章。"Chris移开眼睛，憋回眼泪。“祝贺你。真的。”

“真的?”

“是啊，看上去你在那里混得不错。事实上，我一直在想这个，你应该...你应该和他一直走下去。你知道的。“

Zach 皱眉. “你想说什么?”

“我想你知道我的意思，Zach。他能给你我给不了你的。一个你可以牵着手带出去的公开的男朋友。我知道你和他是开放式情侣关系（译注：不限制对方和别人发生性关系）。也许他能接受这个。但是我不行。现在不行。而且，是的，我知道我自己做了太多次混蛋了，不肯出柜，又还想全部的你，但这就是我想要的。我不想要一部分的你，我想要全部。我知道你不能给我全部。“

"所以你想要分手？“Zach轻轻的问。

”不。但是我想我们应该这么干。现在这样下去不行了。“

“我该死的这么爱你.”

”我也爱你。但是，见鬼，Zach，我们都知道有时候只有爱是不够的。我们以前是朋友。只是朋友。我想，也许，我们可以再次成为朋友。“

Zach盯着他看了很久，”你确定？“

Chris摇头。”不确定。但是我知道这么做才是正确的事。“

Zach用力的拉过他紧紧抱住。”我爱你，永远。“

Chris回抱住他。“我知道，我爱你。”他用力的吞咽了一下。“再见，Zach。”


	9. Chapter 9

厨房桌子上他的手机传来 _我心依旧_ 的铃声。

这肯定是在开玩笑。他们分手的时候他把这首歌设置成了Zach的来电铃声。但是他并没有想到会这么快听到这首歌。事实上，Chris认为他们要等到拍下一部星际迷航才会再见面。

Chris放下打算去拿烤箱里烤牛肉的锅架，拿起手机。果然，显示是Zach的头像。

“Hello.”

对方很久都没有回答，只有很重的呼吸声。

“你现在开始打骚扰电话了么？”Chris打趣。

”没有，“Zach的声音温柔的从电波中传来。没人能想象Zach可以有多温柔多性感，只要他想。好吧，Zach的爱人们知道。“我以为你不会接电话。”

“我差点就没接.”

“你接了我很惊讶.”

“那可是你先打的.”

“是啊.” 声音还是很温柔. Chris肠子几乎都要开始绞痛了. “想听听你的声音.”

“Zach.”

“你有世界上最好听的声音，Chris。我本可以听你拍的BMW广告就满足的。我以前可以。但是这次......它们远远不够。“

“你这样说可没在帮忙.”

“也许。但我们是朋友，应该可以有朋友之间的对话，不是么? 我们以前只是朋友的时候一直都在电话上聊天的，那其实是互相挑逗吧。”

Chris点头，虽然Zach看不见。“Yeah，我知道。”

“你在哪里?”

“家里，你呢？”Chris把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，拿起锅架。他打开烤箱，拿出烤肉放到炉子上。

“阁楼里。不久前搬进来的。”

“我打赌它看上去肯定很赞。等会给我发点照片。”

“我会的,” Zach 说. “你在干嘛?”

“准备大餐。烤肉。朋友一会过来。”

又一个停顿。 “一位女士?”

他几乎要说是了，因为真的，搞什么？不管怎么说，他难道就不能有个女人了？

“如果你想问有没有我想干的女人，没有。你不应该问这个。”

“只是朋友之间的一个问题。”Zach坚持。

好吧，听起来似乎有点道理。

“没有。我现在没有在约会中，”Chris回答，“你在干嘛？”

“就闲聊啊. 刚刚遛狗回来.”

Chris问出这个问题的时候快要窒息了。“Miles在哪里？”

“不在这里。有工作。” 否则Zach不会给Chris打电话，当然。

”他——他知道——我们之间的事么？“

”我和他之间没有秘密，Chris。他完全了解我对你的感觉。“

“那肯定很尴尬。”

“并没有，”Zach还是很温柔，“我和你先开始。永远有一部分的我会属于你。Jonathan不了解这一点，但是Miles懂。“

“如他所说,” Chris嗤之以鼻.

“他到现在还没搞砸什么，所以他肯定懂。“Zach叹气，”我不想和你讨论他。这不对。我知道他的存在伤害了你，Chris，你是我在这个世界上最不想伤害的人。

Chris闭上眼睛。“我知道这一切都怪我。”

“也许是，也许不是。就算你是百分之一百的gay，出柜并以此为荣，我们一起生活，我也不敢保证我不会迷失。我和Jonathan一起做到了这些，但是对我来说完全不够。我觉得我可能不适合一夫一妻制。“

就是这样了，只能这样了，Chris想。Chris不相信什么永远之类的事。童话故事和灵魂伴侣都是傻瓜才相信的事。但是他想要忠诚，不管说他多自私也好，他就是想要这个。他也试图适应Zach的方式，但这太折磨他了。

"所以也许我们真的就应该只做朋友，哈。“Chris说。

”可我不想只做你的朋友，“Zach承认，”我想要能舔遍你全身，触摸你，品尝你。“

“Zach.”

“我知道。我会努力做朋友。我就是......我想你。“

”这才几天啊。“

“我总是想你, 宝贝.”

“别,” Chris低语. “朋友们不会叫对方宝贝.”

“我可以.”

“不行. 叫我Chris, Christopher或Pine.”

“或公主.” （译：Princess）

Chris失笑。和Zach聊天的时候很难控制住这个。Zach让人太难拒绝。“混蛋。”

“你朋友什么时候过来？”

“半个小时后.”

“那我最好应该放你去做准备了.”

“Yeah.”

“我还是会经常给你打电话的，Christopher。” 该死，又是那性感的声音。“我需要你，需要你存在在我的生命中。不管怎样你要允许这个。“

Chris又一次闭上眼睛叹气。”好吧。再见，Zach。“

“再见。” （译：Au revoir，法语）


	10. Chapter 10

Zach在门前犹豫。

他在高速上就开始犹豫要不要来了，下高速匝道的时候在犹豫，在通往这间房子的街道上还 是在犹豫。

但是他还是来了。

按门铃。很久以前他会敲门，因为讨厌按门铃，他也不知道为什么，觉得它们让人脑门疼。但是他知道Chris肯定在后院，肯定听不到敲门。他都跑了这么大老远的过来了。愚蠢。

Zach等了很久，都开始怀疑自己是不是搞错了。Chris也许根本不在家。失望涌上心头，他几乎就要离开了。这个时候听到门那边传来开锁的声音。

把手扭动了一下，门开了。

Chris。

那满头满脸的灰色毛发又回来了，让他看起来显得比实际年纪苍老。眼睛浮肿无神，看上去很累。

这些都没关系，Chris就站在眼前，Zach的心剧烈的跳动起来。

“你不应该来。”Chris说。

“你屋里有其他人？”

Chris张了张嘴，又无言的闭上。他摇头。“没有。就只是......我们不应该这么做。“

”我是作为一个朋友来这里的。“Zach这么辩白，”我在LA，你也在LA。当我在LA的时候拜访一下自己的朋友是很自然的事。我又不经常过来LA。“

Chris盯着他的眼睛，眼光如此尖锐它几乎可以看透Zach，看到他脆弱的内心。

“你是要让我整天都站在这里？”

“不。当然不。进来吧。“

Chris挪开步子让Zach进他屋子，然后Zach好像活过来一样开始重新呼吸。如果他不得不做所有这些只是朋友的事情，他会的。他讨厌要和Chris只能做朋友，对，很讨厌，可是这和完全断绝关系比较起来，实在好得太多了。

“红酒还是啤酒？“Chris边往厨房走边问。

Zach跟着他. “红酒.”

桌上有一杯倒好的红酒，Chris又从柜子里拿了一个玻璃杯倒了一杯。在Chris把酒给他的时候Zach肯定他们的手指轻轻的碰到了。

这就是以前经常发生的，总是偷偷的“意外的“身体接触。现在又回到那里了，回到这个，他只能怪自己。好吧，还有一点点的Chris，为他像头倔驴的脾气。

Chris端着自己的酒，静静的看着他。“如果你要留下来，我会做点鸡肉。”

“我想要留下来。”Zach喝了一小口。完美，当然。Chris懂酒。“你没有和朋友有约什么的？”

他摇头。“我太累了。反正也是刚和他们一起从巴西回来。”

Zach点头。“Yeah，我看到了。”

Chris露出了今天Zach来了之后的第一个微笑。“你一直在关注我么，Quinto?"

他当然是开玩笑的问，不过Zach按照事实回答了。

“Yeah. 一直如此.”

Chris闭了闭眼睛，然后摇头。“别这么干。”

“我没有。”

他有，当然。Zach把酒放在柜台，然后走近Chris。走得如此近，他几乎可以闻着他的味道，亲吻他，品尝他。

Chris双手打开，抵住Zach的胸，打开手指盖住Zach心脏的位置。“不要接吻。”

“来个友谊之吻怎么样？”他微微倾身，嘴唇轻轻碰上Chris的。他在等Chris推开他。可是他没有。第二个吻比这个要更持久一些，Chris嘴唇在他下面微微张开。Zach没有得寸进尺的立刻把舌头伸进去，可是他很想。

他下身硬得发痛。事实上从他开始启程来Chris家他就已经硬了。多可悲。他从来没有像想要Chris那样想要过其他人，他怀疑他永远都会最想要Chris。

“Chris."Zach低喃，不断的亲吻他，亲密的，漫长的，口舌相交，他们的胡子互相磨蹭。这次他没能忍住把舌头伸进Chris的嘴巴。他尝起来有美酒的味道，还有所有Zach想念的味道。“求你了。”他停下亲吻，在他耳边祈求。

“Zach, 你简直—”

”我知道.我很抱歉.” 他的手指抚摸上Chris的脸颊 “我只是…我太爱你了.”

“你可没把这个变得更容易.”

“你也没有。你从来没有。我们从来就没有那么容易。不是我们的风格。”

Chris手臂环住他，Zach紧紧靠着他，闭上眼睛。“我很高兴你在这里。”

“我能留下来么？”Zach问。

Chris呼出一口气. “Yeah, 你可以留下来.”


	11. Chapter 11

“你又在盯着我看了。”Chris的声音顿住，余音消失在卧室里。 

Zach手肘撑着自己，手指抚上Chris的下巴。“我控制不住。你太美好。你知道我一直都这么觉得。而且在做完之后，更美了。”

“我可没觉得多美好。浑身都是汗哒哒的。“

”相信我，你很美。“他倾身亲吻Chris。虽然他在一个小时前刚刚干过Chris，但是他又硬了。”想干你。“

”又来？“不过Chris还是笑了。一个悲伤的微笑。Zach眼睛不瞎。Chris经常会有点小忧郁。在他和Zach开始这堆破事之前就如此了。然后他们这些不能见光的小秘密让他变得更忧郁了。

“是的，又一次。然后再一次。整个夜晚都干，如果你允许的话。”

“那我永远都没办法去煮那些鸡块了。”

Zach亲了亲他的鼻子。”我们可以明天早上做早餐。“

”你不饿么？“

”只饿着想吃你。“

Chris大笑。“上帝啊，你有时候真是见鬼的老套。“

Zach微笑。“是啊，是啊。我知道。但是不管怎样你还是爱我。”

“那又怎样。”Chris调笑，“说真的。我要去冲个澡然后做点东西吃。你也许可以仅靠性来维持生命，我可是饿死了。”

“我们可以点个批萨。“

”我在控制体重。最近吃得太多了。而且反正鸡快都解冻好了。“

Zach叹气。“好吧。不过你要知道，你走了，我还硬着。”

“你太容易硬了，Quinto。”

“也许，”Zach承认，“迅速的来一发怎么样？”

Chris失笑。“Oh，我的上帝。好吧。上帝啊。“

让Zach惊讶的是，Chris溜下床脸朝向Zach的裆部。他还没来得及说出一句话，Crhis开始给他口了。

“Chris，”Zach呻吟。Chris口技太好了，给Zach来了个深喉。这种情况下Zach知道自己肯定忍不住了。Chris给他口的时候他从来都忍不了太久。他手指穿过Chris的头发抓紧，感觉到他的胡子在他敏感的大腿擦过。他的睾丸收紧，高潮在没有任何警告的情况下来临了，他把自己全部撒进了Chris的嘴里。

Chris放开了Zach的老二站起来。他的下巴上沾上了一点精液，见鬼的他看上去辣得不行。

“好一点了？”Chris带着邪笑问。

“岂止好一点。我都快上天了。“

Chris翻了个白眼，“你的老土气又出来啦。”

“是你让我变成这样。”Zach低笑。“你想要我报答你么？”

“晚一点。淋浴之后，晚餐之后。你可以舔我，干我，直到你满意为止。“

”我会的，Pine。“

Chris笑。”我知道。“他拍了拍Zach的腿。“想一起洗澡么？有个烘干机，你知道的。”

“我想，是的。但是不保证我不会动手动脚。”

“你太过头了。”

Zach微笑着一边从床上起来一边摇头。“对你永远都要不够。" 他抓住Chris的手腕拉过他给了他一个吻。“我爱你。”

Chris靠向他。“我也爱你。而且我恨你。”

Zach闭上眼睛紧紧抱住他。“我知道，我也是。”


	12. Chapter 12

“上帝啊，我快冻死了。” Zach一给他打开酒店的门，Chris就这么抱怨着。

Zach翻了个白眼把他拉进来，紧紧关上门锁住。“里面很暖和。”

“我可没觉得暖和，”Chris有点暴躁。他不断摩擦着自己的胳膊。

“你可真是个加州男孩。如此的富有表现力。”Zach拉过他，“过来这里。”

Chris顺从的投入他的怀抱，Zach把他整个紧紧拢在怀里。他嗅着Chris的脖子。“你太好闻了。”

“可能是汗香。”

Zach大笑。“我看出来了，你现在满身的浪漫主义。“

“我很冷。不得不一整天穿着暖和的夹克衫然后满身大汗。恶心。”

“好吧，我应该建议你去冲个凉，但是我不确定，也许应该等我干了你一次之后再去。”

Chris笑了。“你觉得是你要干我，嗯，Quinto？”

他像Spock一样挑起眉。“你不会觉得你会做top吧，你是么，Pine？”

Chris耸肩。“我可以。”

“当然你可以。”Zach嘴唇擦过Chris长满胡子的下巴。“但是你不想。我们都知道你喜欢我干你。”

让Zach惊讶的是，Chris退开了。

“你觉得有人看到我进来么？”

“你有看到任何人么？”

“没有。但是你知道，狗仔队，他们够会藏的。”Chris站在门前通过猫眼往外看。

Zach从后面手臂环上他的胸。“你是要去脱光还是要一整晚站在这里。”

Chris转过身，给了Zach一个耀眼的让人无法呼吸的微笑。“抱歉。在媒体前呆一整天让我有点神经紧张。”

“我知道。"Zach把他拉过来抱住。“你需要这个。“他拉起Crhis的衬衫，无法呼吸。“天哪，你实在太美了。”

他把Chris面朝下推倒在床上，用自己的身体盖住他，然后舔遍了Chris全身。不能给Chris太多思考的时间，否则他就要开始抱怨天气冷或者秘密警察或者其他什么事了。

他手指在他们之间往下滑，解开Chris裤子上的扣子和拉链。

Zach猛的把Chris的外裤和内裤一起往下拉到脚踝。然后挫败的放弃了。“自己把它们脱了，可以么？“

之后他站起来开始脱光自己的衣服。

Chris在床上诱惑性的晃着他的屁股扭动着拉下床单包裹住自己，在Zach面前把自己那具漂亮的肉体盖住了。

Zach很不满，皱着眉头抱怨。“有没有搞错？”

Chris露齿而笑。“我告诉过你我很冷。”

“我不敢相信我要在被单下干你，就像我们是什么结婚了很多年的老夫老妻一样。”

“你来不来？”

“这还用问？”

“那就停止发牢骚。天哪，Zach。”

Zach怒视着他但还是抓住润滑油和保险套钻入被单下压住Chris。“你暖和点了么，宝贝？”

“现在好多啦，我得到了好东西。”

“你要求很高，不是么？”Zach微笑。“但是不会这么快。我要先把你被汗浸透的全身舔遍。”

他看着Chris缓慢的吞咽。“怎么样？”

“这反应不错，Chris。”

“闭嘴。”Chris舔了舔嘴唇。“赶紧开始。”

Zach盯着他的舌头。“你知道这该死的能让我疯狂。”他倒下去舌头深入Chris嘴里用力的吸吮直到Chris发出痛苦的呻吟试图把他拉开。

但是当Zach最后放开了他，Chris笑着说，“我知道。”

“所以这就是你为什么老是这么干，对不对？你这小狐狸精。”

”唔。你是不是还有些又要舔又要干的活计？“

Zach低吼着覆上Chris。

****

他醒过来是一个人，当然。他们做爱，冲凉，甚至吃了一些垃圾食品。但是之后Chris不得不离开，同样Zach也不得不离开。他需要在天气预报里的暴风雪让旅途变得更糟糕之前赶上一班飞机。

Zach不知道什么时候可以再见到Chris。他们没有讨论那个。故意的。因为讨论这个会成为最糟糕的部分。

他应该让Chris离开么？退回到朋友的位置？是，他应该这样。但是他做不到。他把他们困在了现在这种死循环里。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

这当然极其愚蠢。他在马尔蒙特城堡酒店喝了一杯混了太多种类的酒，醉醺醺的脑袋没来得及阻止他按下手机的手，他的私人手机，打给Zach。

铃声重复了三次没人接，Chris打算直接挂掉电话，因为他觉得打电话更好，不想留言。

“Chris?”

他的心脏就像被人紧紧捏住，然后剧烈的跳动起来，就好像一分钟能有一百万次。那不是Zach的声音，那个声音Chris并不熟悉，但是他知道那边只可能有一个人有足够的资格来接Zach的电话。

“额，你好，”Chris咕哝。

“嘿，抱歉。嗯，Zach现在不方便接。”

Chris真的不想知道Zach可能在干什么。真的真的不想知道。“没关系。事实上我不是特意要打电话的。”

“我可以让他晚点打给你。”

“不用。拨错的电话。谢谢。再见。”Chris在Miles能说出点其他什么话之前挂掉了电话。并且真的么？他很奇怪Zach的男朋友以前从来没有帮他接过该死的电话。

他又点了一杯，一口干了，然后通知司机他要回家了。他会让他朋友知道他被接走了。

Chris回到房子里的时候里面一片漆黑，感觉很孤单。他没有宠物。一年中离开的时间太久没办法养一只宠物。并且这个时候他真的不想看到自己之外的其他任何人。

他感觉自己是个白痴。因为他确实是。他想象Zach的男朋友接到自己电话的时候在想什么。当然，Zach说过他们之间是开放式关系，但是因为性而四处打炮和有情感上的关联不一样，Mils肯定知道他和Zach之间有情感纠葛。

Chris应该管好自己的老二让自己不要再牵涉其中——解除情感联系或者其他无论什么联系——和Zach。他讨厌这个。讨厌自己这么嫉妒。讨厌总是被伤害。Zach就像毒品，他就是没办法戒除。

早上的时候，Chris的手机响了。他拿起手机，看到Zach的脸和号码。Miles还是告诉他了。不过这次他不是在玩。他没有接电话。起床去冲凉了。

Chris今天有采访和拍摄的行程，所以他忘掉了Zach，当然，不是真的忘了，他从来没有忘记过Zach，但是这些行程让他很忙无暇顾及想Zach。当他回到家，检查手机发现Zach又打了两次，然后发了短信。

什么事？

Chris打字，没事。我让他不要让你打回来的，那个电话是拨错了。

我现在打过来，接。

在Zach打来的时候Chris做了个鬼脸。他想要点击“不接电话”，但是他可是成年人。“喂？”他轻柔的说。

“你不会错打电话，Chris。”

“我当然会。因为我就是打错了。”

“我不相信你”

“那是我喝醉了打的，好吗？喝了太多然后我打给了你。”Chris砰的躺入沙发。“偶然的。”

“我告诉过他不要接我的电话。”

“没关系，你知道么？该是怎么样就是怎么样。他是你的。。。你的男朋友。他当然会帮你接电话。别人都这么干，反正我是这么听说的。”

“也许。但是特别是你打来的，他不应该接。”

“我不应该打的。”

Zach叹气，“你听起来很悲伤。”

Chris闭上眼睛。“我没有。”

“你有。我很抱歉。”

“因为什么？”

“我知道这是我的错。”Zach的声音很温柔。

“不，这是我的错。这很愚蠢，该死的愚蠢。”

“你不会又要试图和我分手，是不是？”Zach的声音里有一种惊慌。

“我应该。”Chris摇头。“这个。。。实在太艰难了。”

“不，你不应该。这对我们能行，Chris。它可以。你可以在需要的时候自由的去约会女人而我在我需要的时候也有人可以带回家。你不需要成为那个人。但是我们各自对对方是。。。我们不能就这么把它抛弃了。”

“Zach，” 他低语。

“不要在我们相隔几千公里到时候对我做这个，我不能看到你你也不能看到我，这对我们都不公平。”

“Zach,” 他又说。

“我爱你。”

Chris嗓子发紧。

“我该死的那么爱你.”

他眼泪涌出来。

“你是我的一切，一切。”

“Zach.”

“别。”

Zach声音破碎，Chris停住了。他的眼泪流了下来，当他能再说话的时候，他嗓子里就像有巨大的痛苦，他低语，“我也爱你。要命的爱你。”

长长的停顿。当Zach再开口的时候，他听起来还在颤抖，“你是那个意思，对么？”

“我是。”

“那我们没事了?”

“是的，我们没事。”


End file.
